This School, These Girls, & That Boy
by DARE2BECRAZY
Summary: Kim Crawford explains her senior year story as she travels to Paris. That story is better than the summary.
1. At the Airport

**Hey it's DARE2BECRAZY with a new story that hopefully will be continued. As you might know I deleted Rediscovery because I was going nowhere with it and barely anyone reads it. I was on the verge of deleting my other story but I decided not to. So anyways, this chapter is midgety but I needed a cliffhanger somewhere. The next chapters should be longer. Anyways plz read and review...Oh and the Disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' it, Twitter, Justin Beiber, Beats, or the iPhone...did I miss anything...i do own whatever I missed (if anything)...Anyways Back to the Riduculously short chapter that will probably turn some off you off :D**

Kim's POV

I still can't believe I am here in the airport with my cousins, Calico and Chelsea, waiting for my plane to arrive. And, I am not going just anywhere, I was going to Paris. That's right Paris, France! But, the bad thing is that the waiting is so long. It doesn't help that Chelsea is glued to her iPhone probably checking to see it Justin Beiber tweeted anything yet or that Calico hasn't taken of her beats since what sat down at Gate 9. You see, Calico and Chelsea are my cousins, as I said before, and they are twins. But they are anything but alike. Calico is the quiet and subdued one who has a passion for music. Chelsea is probably the type of girl that comes to your mind when you think of an average teenage girl. She's addicted to twitter, loves fashion, and idolizes Justin Beiber. We all just finished senior year and decided to go to Paris for our Post-Graduation Trip. So, well here I am in an airport with absolutely nothing to do but write in this dumb journal thingy that my mom told me to write my "memories' from this trip in. Like I'll be doing that once I arrive in Paris.

Don't get me wrong, though, I love writing. So much that I wrote down all the events of my senior year to make a book. What is my senior year story, you ask? Well, it all started on the first day of senior year…..

**So what do you think? Review plz! If I don't get 5 reviews I will not continue this story...so do me a favor and REVIEW!**


	2. The First Day

**Hey it's DARE2BECRAZY with a new chapter that is longer! Yay! And a special thanks to all the reviewers and followers. You guys make my day. Please continue reviewing...I'm not scary! Don't expect me to update this often...sorry, I've been really busy recently. I know this chapter may seem like a lot of other stories but I will change it up a bit.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own kickin' it...but I do own the ocs Annalise and Lana. I also own Calico and Chelsea from the last chapter. **

-Kim's POV-

"AND TODAY'S WEATHER WILL BE IN THE MID 70s WITH CLEAR SKIES AND A WHOLE LOAD OF SUN-" my alarm clock roared as I pressed the snooze button. I lost you there didn't I? Well, my parents thought it would be super cool to have an alarm clock that automatically turns on the radio on full blast instead of beeping like regular ones. It doesn't help that my radio alarm clock always ends up next to my ear in the morning even though every night I push it to the edge of my bedside table so that it is further away from me.

Anyways, after a few yawns, I remembered that today was my first day of school at Seaford High. I had just moved from Tennessee. In all honesty, I was really happy to move from there. My best friend, Peyton, and I had a huge fight right before I moved to Seaford and my other best friend, Drake, admitted that he had a crush on me but I didn't return the feelings. I needed to make a good impression because at the moment I realized that I had 0 friends. So after 10 minutes of digging through my closet I found a black and white T-shirt that said "I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you", a floral skirt, and my pink converse sneakers. I took a quick shower, put on some clearish pink lip gloss, and quickly ate my breakfast. I gave my mom a quick kiss and walked to school.

-At School-

Seaford High was about twice the size of my high school in Tennessee. I looked down at my watch to see that I was 10 minutes early. I gave a small smile to some of the people I passed by as I calmly walked into the administrative office. In the inside, however, I was freaking out. I finally opened the door to the office just to be greeted by a very mean looking lady. She gave me a cold glare as I stared at her obnoxious looking beehive. "What brings you here today," she said in a bored voice. "I'm K-Kimberly C-Crawford…um, I'm new?" I stuttered. The lady seriously gave me the shivers. "Well Grace, will help you," she said as a girl, decked in pastel, entered the office. The girl was about to say something but, the lady, pointed at me.

"Hi, I'm Grace Summers-you must be Kimberly Crawford!" she said giving a genuine smile. She handed me a bunch of papers and then peered at the one on the top. "First, let's go to your locker!" she said as she pulled me through rows of identical looking lockers. "Here it is!" As I opened my locker she said in a low voice, "You should stay away from the jocks, especially, Jack Brewer. He is like school heartthrob and player. As for the girls stay away from the D triple L's."

"Is that some type of robots?"

"In a way yes…well, they really are these for little rich brats who rule the school. There is Donna the ring leader who is dating Jack Brewer. And then, there is Lorie, Lana, and Lindsay," she replied as she pointed at a girl, decked in neon pink clothes that looked more like underwear, and 3 other girls who wear slightly (very very slightly) less revealing clothes. "Donna is the one in the pink, Lorie is the one who is extremely skinny, Lindsey is the brunette, and Lana is the one with the very long curly hair…oh and that boy is Jack," she said as a brunet god walked into the scene. His shaggy brown hair, chocolate orbs, and his toned muscles seemed so…perfect. Grace saw me staring at him and smirked. Together we walked to 1st period.

-At Lunch-

The first day was turning out alright until lunch. It started out alright. Grace introduced me to her 3 other friends, Kelsey, Annalise, and Julie. Julie was a skater girl who was also extremely smart and Kelsey was very athletic. Annalise was very shy but she offered me a smile. All of them seemed nice. Grace, Annalise, and I, had all our classes together. Kelsey was in my Science and English class, while Julie was in my French, History, and Math Class. Overall, my day seemed to be turning out perfectly that is, until the D triple L were making their way up to our lunch table with their heels clicking the scuffed floors of the cafeteria. All eyes were on those sl*** or on me.

"Look who we have here…a newbie. Let's show here some Seaford spirit," said Donna as she picked up a random boy's lunch tray. Julie told me to duck but it was too late. Cafeteria gunk landed all over my face. All of the popular kids and even some non-popular kids started laughing. But, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jack was not laughing, or even smiling. My heart fluttered for a second but I shook it off as Grace dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"Donna can be mean but, a prank like that is usually reserved for people she really hates…I can't help but wonder why she hates you," Grace said as she handed me a spare t-shirt. "I wonder if it has something to do with her hating Julie, because she is Jack's stepsister."

"Wait, Donna is Jack's stepsister?!"

"No, Julie is-"

"Why didn't you tell me that when you were introducing her!"

"You like Jack so much that you need to know everything about him now?" said Grace teasingly. I shook my head but somewhere in my heart I knew that I have feelings for that boy. "Kim, he is trouble. Just stay away from him," Grace said as the bell signaling that lunch was over rang.

The rest of the day was more or less the same as it was before lunch. Sure a few kind strangers asked me if I was alright and the D triple L snickered every time they saw me, but things were alright. Jack was in every single one of my classes, but so was Donna. I almost was used to the sight of them making out even though my heart slightly plummeted every time I saw the sight. Seaford High was no better than any other high school I decided as I walked home by myself. Suddenly, a voice from behind me called out, "Hey!" I turned around and found myself face to face with…

**So what do you think? By the way, I actually have a radio alarm clock that I don't use anymore because it is too annoying...anyways, review and PM me!**


	3. What Happened in Tennessee

**Hey,people! Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I am truly sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was having a semi-writers block when I wrote this chapter so it may not appeal to you as much as my other chapters but here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own kickin' it, facebook, the characters you recognize...I do own characters you don't recognize and the plot!**

-Last Time on TSTGTB-

The rest of the day was more or less the same as it was before lunch. Sure a few kind strangers asked me if I was alright and the D triple L snickered every time they saw me, but things were alright. Jack was in every single one of my classes, but so was Donna. I almost was used to the sight of them making out even though my heart slightly plummeted every time I saw the sight. Seaford High was no better than any other high school I decided as I walked home by myself. Suddenly, a voice from behind me called out, "Hey!" I turned around and found myself face to face with…

-Outside Somewhere-

….the one and only god himself-Jack Brewer. "Hi," I said trying to sound calm even though my insides felt like they were going to explode. I had only known him for one day, yet he managed to charm me. Maybe it was his shaggy hair that nearly covered his chocolate brown eyes. Or maybe it was those tanned muscular arms.

"Um…Kim, right?" Jack said is his gorgeous voice. I realized that I had been staring at him for the last 30 seconds.

"Yeah…um…sorry," I muttered as my cheeks turned a bright red. He gave a smile as we walked silently.

"Do you live on 12452 Shelling Lane?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you are my neighbor,"

"Cool,"

Our conversation continued like this…it was pretty normal. You wouldn't think he was the school bad boy type. I found out he did karate and was a 3rd degree black belt like me. At the end he invited me to come out his dojo-The Bobby Wasabi Dojo-and have a trial class the next day. He also gave me his number. It had never been easier to get a cute boy's phone number.

I walked into my new house. I was still getting use to its size. It was much bigger than the house in Tennessee. I changed into a white tank top and blue short shorts. I only wore these kinds of clothes when I was in the house. I am not a s*** like Donna. I place my dell netbook on my lap and went on Facebook. I sent friend requests to Kelsey, Julie, Grace, and Annalise. I was about to send a request to Jack but he sent one to me before I could. I smiled to myself and accepted of course. I went to Peyton's page. Her profile picture was of Drake kissing her on the cheek. She posted about Drake and her officially being a couple. I thought about what I left behind in Tennessee.

-Flashback (at Peyton's house)-

Peyton: Kim, I think I like Drake!

Me: OMG, REALLY PEYTON! YAY, MY 2 BESTIES BECOMING A COU-

Peyton: But, I don't know if he likes me…

Me: And, I will be perfect for finding out that!

-End of Flashback-

Now, let's skip ahead to about a week after Peyton admitted her feelings for Drake.

-Flashback #2 (Somewhere in Tennessee)-

Me: Hey, Drake!

Drake: Hey, Kimmy! I need to talk to you!

Me: I needed to ask you something, too.

Drake: Well…

Me: Do you like Peyton?

Drake: Duh, she is one of my best friends!

Me: Okay, let me restate this. Do you have a crush on Peyton?

Drake: That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Kim: YOU LIKE PEYTON! OM-

Drake: No…

Kim: Wait, what?

Drake: I kinda, well, really like…you. I wish you weren't moving!

*he leans in and kisses me*

Kim: Um Drake I-

*hears sniffling noises like someone is crying*

Peyton: KIMBERLY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW I LIKED HIM! YET, YOU STILL HAD THE NERVES TO KISS HIM! I HATE YOU!

Me: Peyton, it is not what it looks like.

Peyton: LIES! OH LOOK, PINOCCHIO'S NOSE JUST KEEPS GETTING LONGER AND LONGER! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP ME NOT, BETRAY ME! YOU'RE A B****!

-End of Flashback #2-

I scrolled up to the post and wrote "congratulations". Here goes nothing …

The rest of the day dragged on. Finally, I got a chance to snuggle under my sky blue colors and fell into sleep. Just to have dreams about…

** So? Love it, Hate it? Review, review, review! I want 5 more reviews or I will not continue the story! I love your feedback! **

**Signing Off From the Keyboard,**

**Kasey**


End file.
